List of locations in Dragon Quest VI
This is a list of locations in Dragon Quest VI. Castles and Towns Dream World This world is built by the dreams of the people of the real world. It has a round map, and slightly lighter grass. The story begins here. *'Weaver's Peak' (ライフコッド): A village deep in the northwestern mountains. It is the starting point of the adventure. In the dream world, the hero lives here with his sister Tania. The village's products are woodcraft and silk. Every year, the village celebrates the spirit of the mountain. *'Haggleton' (シエーナ): A town to the south of Weaver's Peak. It holds a bazaar once a year. It is the dream of an old man living in the real world. *'Somnia' (レイドック): The capital of the kingdom of Somnia. The king of Somnia remains awake day and night, never sleeping. *'Amor' (アモール): A town to the southwest of Somnia, separated by a mountain range. It is reached from the real-world version of Amor by a plot trigger. The river has turned to the color of blood. *'Underkeep' (地底魔城): To the southeast of Somnia, the dream world version of Murdaw lives in an underground castle. *'Aridea' (カルカド): A desert town on an island in the northeast part of the world. The town is deeply distressed by the lack of water, and rumors are flying of an "Isle o' Smiles" (しあわせの国). *'Clearvale' (クリアベール): A town on the southern continent. In this town, there are rumors of a flying bed. *'Fortune teller's house' (占いの館): A fortune teller who gives advice to the perplexed lives here. Not present in remake version. *'Spiegelspire' (魔術師の塔): A tower in the large desert north of Clearvale. The wizard Spiegel lives here. The entranceway can only be opened by casting a certain spell. *'Castle Graceskull' (グレイス城): A kingdom which is trying to summon the legendary demon Nokturnus to do battle with the Dread Fiends. The king was successful in summoning the demon, but it destroyed the castle. This collapse is repeated eternally in the dream world. *'Slimopolis' (スライム格闘場): An arena established by the slime tamer Sludge, where only slime-type monsters can participate. The entrance to the arena is in a room that can only be reached by slimes. The four sealed regions Each of the following locations exists in the real world, but was destroyed by the Dread Fiends; but they are preserved in people's dreams. However, the Dread Fiends then sealed the regions, turning them into voids leading to the lower world. When a Dread Fiend is defeated, the void is filled, and the location restored. *'Alltrades Abbey' (ダーマ神殿): A temple in the central-east section of the world, it allows people to change classes. There is a well in the basement which connects to the real world. It was sealed by Murdaw to prevent anyone from becoming a Hero. *'Medford's Manor' (メダル王の城): A small castle northwest of Haggleton. The king here collects mini medals, and grants prizes in exchange. To prevent anyone from obtaining these prizes, the castle was sealed by Jamirus. *'Sorceria' (カルベローナ): A magical city floating on the sea west of Clearvale, it is Ashlynn's true home. To prevent anyone from learning the legendary spell Magic Burst, it was sealed by the Dread Fiend Gracos. *'Cloudsgate Citadel' (クラウド城 or ゼニスの城): The castle of King Zenith. It is in the southeast section of the dream world. Dhuran was supposed to seal the castle to prevent the heroes from reaching the Dread Realm, but instead he converted it into his own castle, surrounding it with a Stormsgate Citadel. There is a giant egg (the "Egg of Hope" 希望の卵) in the castle basement, from which will be born the future of the world. Real World The Real World (現実の世界) is often called the "phantom world" (幻の大地) by the people of the dream world. This world has slightly darker grass than the dream world. It is possible to travel under the sea, where the Zoom spell does not work. When an inhabitant of the dream world enters this plane, they will be invisible to the humans of the real world unless they use the dream dew (ゆめみのしずく) on themselves. Their voices may still be audible, however. Also, monsters can see them normally. *'Wellshire' (トルッカ): A town on an island in the northwest corner of the world. It is the first part of the real world visited by the Hero. *'Alltrades Abbey site' (ダーマ神殿跡): The tower once stood on the southeast continent of the world. But it was destroyed by the demons; only the well connecting to the dream world survives. *'Port Haven' (サンマリーノ): A port city to the west of the ruins of Alltrades, it is Carver's hometown. There is a casino, and a ship taking travellers between this town and Somnia. *'Madame Luca's' (グランマーズの館): The home of Luca Luminista, an oneiromancer who can not only read dreams, but also see visions originating from them. Luca took Milly in as a vision, but helped her find her true body and retains her as her granddaughter and understudy. *'Somnia' (レイドック): A castle town near the center of the world. The prince is missing, and the king and queen are trapped in an eternal sleep. It is the hero's actual hometown. *'Amor' (アモール): A town to the west of Somnia, along the shores of the river Shimiz. The amor seco essence recovery item is sold here. *'Ghent' (ゲントの村): A village north of Somnia, it is the home of Nevan and the Ghent family, who possess healing powers. The [[ship|divine ship Providence]] is moored in the dock in the inner part of the village. It can be brought in and out of town by a block and tackle. *'Murdaw's Keep' (ムドーの城): The castle of the real world version of Murdaw. It is on an island in the sea east of Somnia. One cannot leave the castle after entering, until Murdaw is defeated. *'Scrimsley' (モンストル): A town east of the village of Ghent. It was rescued from monsters by the warrior Amos, who is now the hero of the town. *'Arkbolt' (アークボルト): A castle in the northeastern region of the world. The king is gathering mighty warriors to defeat a monster living in a cave to the east. *'Howcastle' (ホルストック): A castle on the southern continent. It is ruled by King Horton. *'Howsworth' (ホルコッタ): A village to the east of Howcastle. It was built by the first king of Howcastle. *'Clearvale' (クリアベール): A town to the south of Howcastle. It harbors the tomb of John, a boy who died at a young age. *'Castle Swanstone' (フォーン城): A castle to the south of Somnia. The evil wizard Spiegel trapped the famous Mirror Princess in a mirror here. The king has the key to open the floodgate. *'Pescado' (ペスカニ): A fishing village on the southwest continent, near some sea caves. It is the home of Rod the fisherman. *'Mt. Snowhere' (マウントスノー): A town to the northwest of Pescado, the sage Ali Kazam lives here. Yurina the snow fairy turned all but one of the town's inhabitants into ice. *'Castle Graceskull' (グレイス城): A ruined castle to the south of Pescado. Only the castle's foundations remain, and it is surrounded by a poisonous marsh. But the Armour of Orgo still lies in the basement. There are some thieves looking for treasure in the ruins. *'Turnscote' (ロンガデセオ): A rogues' town on the eastern continent. It cannot be entered without a pass. It has a theatre and a casino. *'Weaver's Peak' (ライフコッド): A village in the mountains to the north of Somnia. The villagers are distrusting of strangers. It is attacked by the servants of Mortamor who seek to slay the hero. *'Dullerton' (ザクソン): A village deep in the mountains, east of Weaver's Peak. It contains the home of Max Wynne, the armorer, but there are no shops. *'Felonia' (ガンディーノ): A castle town on an island in the southeast corner of the world. The previous king was a tyrant, but the new king is spreading law and order. Milly was a slave here, under the old king. The town was once under the control of the Gindoro bandits, who have an underground stronghold here. *'Poseidon's Keep' (ポセイドン城): Poseidon's castle is on the seabed north of Felonia. At one time, the castle was visited by the Great Sage. Dread Realm The Dread Realm was created by the Archfiend Mortamor, and holds inhabitants from both the real world and the dream world. To reach this world under their own power, the heroes must seek the aid of Pegasus. At first, any human coming here will be filled with despair, so everyone in the party will have a maximum HP of 1 and a maximum MP of 0. *'Despairia' (絶望の町): Those who enter the Dread Realm, likely end up here. People here have lost hope and are filled with a feeling of worthlessness. After the hero restores vigor to the town, the people begin to refer to it as the "Town of Hope" (希望の町). *'Lotus Lagoon' (ヘルハーブ温泉): A spring to the west of Despairia. The inhabitants have a strong desire to languish further. The cave in the middle of the hot spring allows return to the real world. *'Greedmore Valley' (欲望の町): A town to the east of Despairia. Unlike Despairia, it is overflowing with energy, but this energy takes the form of avarice. The people here have heard of a treasure held by the Supreme Sage somewhere in the area. Perhaps it could be in the nearby Greedmore Mines; or it may be at the bottom of a nearby lake. Wherever it is, the prospect of finding it has driven everyone mad with greed. Being a money-obsessed town, there is a casino. The rich people live in the north half of town, and the poor people live in the south half. *'Gallows Moor' (牢獄の町): A prison building controlled by Blackmar, the right hand of Mortamor. It is a prison for humans who have not committed a sin. There is a town-like place inside the prison, but there are no stores. The captives are permitted a certain degree of autonomy, but live in constant fear of the guillotine. The sage Benjamin is imprisoned deep under the town. *'Prison of Sorrow' (嘆きの牢獄): An old prison, just south of Mortamor's castle. The Great Sage Isaac is held captive here. *'Mortamor's Castle' (ムーアの城): The final dungeon and Mortamor's stronghold, built atop an impossibly high mountain. * Category:Location lists